A mysterious past, a unpredicting present
by a2jay
Summary: naruto mysteriously disappears a day before he was to head off with jaraiya to train, three years later he is found in the after math of a huge explosion with no memory of who he is or where he has been.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto.**

**Chapter 1 "I'm Naruto?"**

He wakes up to the smell of something burning, as his blurry vision slowly starts to focus he realizes he's inside a giant crater. Every thing inside the crater was turned to ash and the trees around it were slowly burning. He cant believe what just happened or rather he couldn't remember. As he slowly stands up he can hear voices approaching when he turned around he sees three figures that had aww struck faces on them. Two of them were males one that was around his height with his hair in some funny looking ponny tail, the other one was rather large and had red swirls on his cheeks, the one girl of the group seemed to grab his attention she was by all means one hot beauty with baby blue eyes long platinum blond hair going to waist and curves that will any man drool and he was no exemption. When the three finally got out of there shock the girl decided to speak up "hey Naruto is that really you?" as if needing confirmation that it wasn't some illusion. The teen seemed confused "Naruto, who's Naruto I'm…" then it hit him he doesn't remember anything not even his name. the teen with the ponny tail spook up "troublesome, Naruto do you know what happened here or remember were you been for the past few years?". "No I don't remember anything." "okay then follow us were going back to the leaf village we'll try to help you regain your memory there". with a nod they started walking and he followed. "So who are you guys?, and how do you know who I am?". "we're team ten, this is Shikamaru, that's Ino, and I'm choji, we know you because we use to all be your friends" said the fat teen. "friends" whispered Naruto. "ya we were friends our teams use to work together, but around 3 years ago you just disappeared" Shikamaru said. "disappeared, you mean you don't know what happened to me?" "no, we were hopping you can answer that when you get your memory back." ."oh" after a while of walking Ino notice that Naruto had been staring at her behind she also noticed that he had a perverted look on his face and a small blush on his cheeks. " You know staring at my ass is a good way to get your kicked" she said with a grin. She had to admit she was a little attracted to this new Naruto. He grew tall he was no longer a short little knuckle head his spiky wild golden blond hair brought out his sharp features the two thing that didn't seem to change were his bright blue eye and his one of a kind whisker marks adorning his cheeks. His new attire caught her eye the blond male had on dark blue loose fitting pants, black leather boots, a black jacket that was unzipped, and a dark orange shirt. On his neck he had the necklace The Fifth gave him. She had never seen clothing like his before but she liked it. Then she realized the roles reversed and she was the one staring at him now they both blushed and looked away from each other. Ino in an attempt to break the awkwardness decides to talk "you know forehead will be happy to see you again" "who's forehead?" "oh she your former teammate she has green eye, pink hair, and a huuuuge forehead. shes been very depressed since you've goon missing i think she misses you a lot more then she'll let on. You'll recognize her when you see her". "and her name is forehead?" question the whiskered teen "yep" chirped the blond girl. Shikamaru rolled his eyes knowing what Ino was setting up and felt sorry for what awaited the unsuspecting Naruto. Once the large gate of the village came to view he turned to the golden blond "Were here"

**AN: hi guys I know this chapter might of sucked but this is my first fanfic. So naruto has amnesia and doesn't remember who he is the three years he's been gone will remain a mystery that will be slowly reveled to him as he approaches the climax of the story so for right now the story will be romance/mystery pairings are undecided right now but is between narusaku, naruino, or maybe narusakuino. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own naruto**

**Chapter 2 **

upon entering the village Naruto started to have a strange feeling of homecoming. But as soon as the feeling came it left when he noticed the looks the villagers were giving him. While he enjoyed the flirty looks girls around his age were throwing at him. He noticed that many of the older villagers were giving him looks fear and hatred. Deciding to ignore the looks for the time being he turned his attention to the hokage faces, he didn't know why but he felt a little sad when he saw the third hokages face as if he lost someone close to him. He tapped Ino's shoulder "hmm" she hummed while turning to him "who are those people?" he asked pointing to the hokage mountain

"oh those are the faces of the current and past leaders of our village. There called the hokages and were actually on our way to met the current one, she's the one on the far right."

Deciding not to ponder anymore expecting his memories to return sooner or later, turned to his instincts of being a teenage boy and started to check Ino out again. Ino immediately noticed his gaze and decided to have a little fun with him, she started to sensually sway her hips. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her amazingly well sized ass and when she started to sway he thought he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

When they finally made it to the hokage tower Shikamaru told Choji and Ino to wait outside Tsunade's office with Naruto while he go in and brief her on the mission and their findings. Shikamaru entered, inside was Tsunade sitting behind her desk and Shizune beside her holding some paperwork. "Shikamaru you're here sooner than expected, did you find what caused the explosion?" asked the blond woman.

"yes the explosion was exactly 4 miles away from the village in a secluded part of the forest and left a rather large crater about 20 feet deep and a diameter of roughly ¼ mile, my team and I were expecting to find a meteor in the epicenter, but instead found someone in its place."

Both Shizune and Tsunade's eyes widened "I see was this person the cause of the explosion or did they see what caused it?." asked the busty hokage

"I'm not sure, he seems to have amnesia and doesn't remember anything about us or himself".

"Shikamaru you just said that he doesn't remember us, does that mean he's somebody we know?" asked Shizune.

"I think it's better if you see who it is for yourself. Choji, Ino bring him in!"

"Oh Kami" Tsunade gasped when she saw who it was that entered her office. She had to keep her emotions in check and analyze the situation to decide what course would be the best to take. Her assistant however didn't have to worry about the responsibilities of being a leader to a village. "NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled as she drop the paperwork she was holding and embraced him in a tight hug. She slowly pulled away slightly embarrassed with a little pink tint on her checks "sorry, I was just happy to see you again Naruto-kun" she mumbled.

"It's okay um, what's your name?" he asked while looking at her in a curious manner.

"my name is Shizune"

"its okay Shizune you smelled good, and if you ever.. wanna…. Um.. You know.. give me another I wouldn't mind." he finished while holding back a blush.

"O-okay Naruto-kun" she whispered timidly getting a deeper shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Ok now that you two are done with your little reunion I want to know exactly were you've been for the past three year Naruto." asked Tsunade while giving him a stern look.

"And I also want to know what you were doing at the epicenter of that explosion, because so far I have reason to believe you are a threat to this village.

"I don't know were I've been I don't even know who I am the reason I'm here is because they told me they knew me and they'll help me get my memory back." he responded while pointing at team ten. "and I don't know anything about an explosion, I ..just ..remember waking up." he finished in a whisper.

"I see" she turned her head to the Nara who in turn gave a slight nod and then resumed to stare down the blond teen. " strip him". "wha…" before he could finsh the word he found himself unable to move a finger. He searched the room with his eyes and saw Shizune and Ino blushing while they tried and failed to look away. That fact brought a smile to his face but the smile was quickly wiped off when he saw Choji head his way. "wha..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We're searching you for anything suspicious if you're not hiding anything this shouldn't be a problem now would it?, don't be so modest it's only going to be down to your pants." said Tsunade as she propped her chin up on her hand which laid on her desk. Choji started with Naruto's jacket upon grabbing it he felt something long and hard inside it. He pulled the left side of it out to reveal a shiny unique looking sword strapped on the inside of the jacket. Everyone's eye's widened when they saw it especially Shizune be she didn't notice it when she hugged him. "Care to explain?" asked the sannin "I didn't know that was there I didn't even feel it honest!", Choji unhooked it and placed it on the desk, he then proceeded to checking its pockets and found a necklace in the left breast pocket. The necklace had a heart shaped pendent decorated with diamonds and upon closer expectation the word Faith was also engraved in cursive. He placed it on the desk then removed the jacket and then did the same with the shirt. When the shirt was off the three women's attention on Naruto doubled but while Ino's and Shizunes attention were focused on the tattoos located through out his arms Tsunades attention was on the armored vest he had on.

"why are you wearing armor, are you a shinobi from another village Is that it?!" she yelled. This time Naruto just stayed quiet he didn't know what to say for all he knew he could realy be their enemy. "I honestly don't remember" he whispered back. The blond hokage closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, she opened them then addressed Choji "does he have anything else in his pant pockets?" " no" "okay, remove his vest and put his shirt and jacket back on" Choji did as instructed and was surprised with how flexible and stretchy the solid looking armor was, once the vest was removed it reveled a very detailed tattoo of what appeared to be a pair of bird wing that covered most of his back. "Shikamaru take him to Anbu torture and interrogation to see Ibiki" "TORTURE?!WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD HAG" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she yelled back while standing up and slamming her hand hard on her desk causing it to slightly crack.

"Old Hag!, what you didn't think I'll notice how ancient you are?!"

"That's it take him out of here Shikamaru."

"Yes milady"

"your crazy if yo..m. mhm .mm" Naruto was shock to suddenly find his mouth muffled by a shadow hand. "just keep quite your making this situation more troublesome than it already is." Shikamaru calmly said as he started leading Naruto out to Anbu interrogation headquarters. "Oh and Shikamaru try to keep him as hidden as you can I don't want anyone else knowing about him until we can determine whether he is or isn't a threat to the village. "Yes I understand Madame Hokage."

Once the door shut Tsunade took a deep breath and sat back down to her chair. " I need a drink, Shizune were did you hide the bottle that was under my desk?" "it's in my office I'll go get it at once" said the raven haired woman exited the office. The blond hokage then turned to the remaining other members of team ten Choji, Ino like I told Shikamaru try to keep this Naruto situation hidden, rumors of his recent appearance might be spreading from the villagers who saw him, but until we know whats going on he's not here and his recent return is just that a rumor. You two understand me" "yes we understand hokage-sama" said Choji with a slight bow Ino on the other hand didn't respond. "okay I'll keep your team updated on situation since you're the ones that found him, you two are dismissed now" and with that Choji exited the room and left, but his teammate decided to stay behind.

"what is it Ino?"

"Master I think there is one person we should inform about this"

"no Ino, I know what your thinking but lets just wait until we know what were dealing with before we tell her he's back."

"I disagree with you on that master I think the faster we let her know the better, her depression seems to be coming back, and its getting worse I'm not sure but I suspect she started doing it again."

" No, not again it hurts me to know she's doing that to herself" Tsunade closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands for a few seconds when she uncovered her face she started to speak again. "she should be on her way home now see if you can catch up with her, take her out someplace to eat, go shopping do something to keep her preoccupied. Don't tell her about Naruto. When Shikamaru reports to me I'll have him get you if the news is bad he will only summon you, but if the news is good and Naruto isn't a threat to the village and just a victim of circumstance he'll summon both of you. I think it's better if we surprise her. Now go."

"Yes Master,…and thank you" and with that Ino went to find said person

"Sorry it took so long, but I sort of forgot were I place your Sake and it took me awhile to find it" said Shizune as she reentered the office and placed the bottle on the desk. "I cant believe he's back" she continued "but I'm so happy he is, the village wasn't the same without him and he grew up to be such a handsome young man" Shizune finished saying with a faint blush and a dreamy expression.

"Yes Shizune I'm glad he's back too, and I know I was a little harsh with him but the villages safety is my top priority and the circumstance we found him in wasn't the best I'm sure Inochi and Ibiki can make this situation all clear. Shizune I have a new assignment for you to do."

"Okay what is it?"

The busty blond opened one of her drawers, pulled out a file, and then handed it to her. "those are Narutos old medical records, I want you to give him a full physical check up and update them as soon as he's done being interrogated"

"A full physical" Shizune nervously repeated with a dark blush

"Yes and don't get too carried away you are older than him and I know boys his age like going for more mature women to teach them a thing or two in the sac."

"KYAA.. what are you implying we'll do!"

"Oh nothing" she chirped back "but before you go do you know if team Guy has returned from their mission?"

"Yes they made it back a couple hours ago, do need them for something?"

"No I just need Tenten I'll have an Anbu summon her for me. Now get going you need to grab your medical supplies before met Naruto and remember don't get too wild and naughty nurse with Naruto."

" TSUNADE!" Shizune screamed with embarrassment as she ran out and slamed the door behind her.

"I'm getting to old for this." said Tsunade as she took a shot of sake and started taking a closer look at the unique sword and armor.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to update it just been a really busy month. I would also like to apologize in advance for any grammar errors I have in the chapter. I'm new at this so not a lot of experience. **

.


End file.
